Help:Interwiki link
An interwiki link is a to another community. This link is often to another Wikia community, although it may also be to any of the sites listed on the . Interwiki links are shortcuts that mean you don't have to use the full URL, and they can help simplify the maintenance of links if a community later changes its URL. Linking to another Wikia community * To create an interwiki link from your Wikia community to another, use the format w:c:wikianame:pagename. So for example if you wanted to link to the Jedi page on Wookieepedia, you would use [[w:c:starwars:Jedi]]. * If you would like to modify the displayed text, follow the same format as with all , and add a '|' after the link along with the text you want. So, for example, test, would appear as test. * Note that non-English communities often have a language code prefix. A German community will often have a URL like de.wikianame.wikia.com, while Spanish communities come under es.wikianame.wikia.com. When you link to one of these communities, simply include the language code prefix. Example: w:c:fr.wikianame:Page (note the dot between "fr" and the wikia name). Linking to another language version of your community (interlanguage links) * To link to a version of your community in different language, use languagecode:pagename, e.g.fr:fromage will link to the "fromage" article on the French-language version of that community. * If you leave off the pagename, it will use the pagename of the article that the interwiki link is placed on. * Generally such links are placed alphabetically by language code at the end of an article. * Note: because different languages can use different names (such as the English cycling.wikia.com and the French cyclisme.wikia.com), interlanguage linking must be manually activated by the Wikia community team. If your topic has a community in a different language at Wikia, and you would like to activate interlanguage linking, please leave a request on the page on Community Central. * See for more information about this kind of link. Linking to an external wiki community * Sites listed in the can be linked via prefix:pagename. For example, Wikipedia:Jedi will be converted to link to the English Wikipedia's "Jedi" article: Wikipedia:Jedi. These interwiki links look like local links. * Wikipedia:es:India or wp:es:India will be converted to link to the Spanish Wikipedia's "India" article: Wikipedia:es:India * Note that the name used in the interwiki link is not always exactly the same as the domain or sub-domain, e.g. MetaWikipedia: vs. http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki. Wikia's interwiki map also supports MetaWikiMedia: and m: for this community. * Many (off-Wikia) MediaWiki help pages are kept on http://mediawiki.org/wiki/, which can be linked to with mw:. Don't confuse this with the for . Linking to a Wikia community from an off-Wikia community *You can generally link to any Wikia community using the syntax: :Wikia:c:wikianame:pagename or Wikiasite:wikianame:pagename *For example, Wikia:c:starwars:Jedi or Wikiasite:starwars:Jedi from a community outside Wikia would link to See also * and are special cases of interwiki links * To request a specific interwiki link for your community, please visit . * Further Help & Feedback Category:Editing Category:Source editing Category:Link help Interwiki link de:Hilfe:Interwiki-Links es:Ayuda:Enlace interwiki fr:Aide:Lien interwiki it:Aiuto:Link interwiki ja:ヘルプ:インターウィキリンク ko:도움말:인터위키 nl:Help:Interwiki links pl:Pomoc:Linki interwiki pt:Ajuda:Link interwiki ru:Справка:Интервики ссылки vi:Trợ giúp:Liên kết liên wiki zh:Help:跨wiki鏈接